


The (Non)Haunting of Nathan Young

by Redrikki



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Ghosts, Immortality, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: And to think he’d scoffed when Simon had tried to warn him. Everyone you love will die. What a laugh, right? Christ, he’s been such an idiot.
Relationships: Kelly Bailey/Nathan Young
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	The (Non)Haunting of Nathan Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brampersandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brampersandon/gifts).



“I can’t help wondering if I’m being a bit of a selfish bastard, not helping you move on and all,” Nathan said as they strolled along the lake shore after the funeral. He wore one of those fancy modern communicator things to try and look a little less like a complete mental case talking to thin air.

Kelly gave him a flat look. “Are you seriously only just now thinking you might be a bit selfish?” She rolled her eyes. “Unbelievable.” She sounded so much like her old self, it was hard to believe she was dead.

She’d passed in her sleep. All in all, it was probably the best death of their little bunch as these things went. Certainly better than any of his. Still a bit of an unpleasant shock, though, waking up next to a corpse. 

In some ways, the girl he’d met doing community service had been long gone well before Kelly had breathed her last. Her hair had been too brittle for those brutal ponytails for ages and he couldn’t remember the last time she’d worn make-up. She’d still had that attitude though, that punch you for talking shit then take you home for chicken nuggets fierceness that he’d fallen for regardless of her looks. Not that she’d lost them. Kelly had been a very well-preserved eighty-five. Not as well preserved as Nathan, but then, who was?

As a kid, he’d read this myth once about the Greek goddess of the dawn. She’d fallen for some prince and had Zeus make him immortal. Problem was, she’d forgotten to ask for eternal youth. The poor bastard just got older and older until he’d somehow ended up a cicada. Nathan still wasn’t sure how that was supposed to have worked, but whatever. Twenty and newly immortal, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. How long would he live, all wizened and shit, unable to get it up without a fistful of viagra? Turns out, he had the opposite problem.

Their neighbors thought he’d been an unusually devoted grandson. It was better, he supposed, than having a reputation as a grannyfucker, but not by much. As of right now, he was the only person on the planet who even got that reference. How was he supposed to carry on being Nathan when everyone who knew him was gone?

“Don’t go, Kel. Please,” he begged as his eyes began to burn. “I don’t want you to go.”

He was a medium. He aught to be able to _make_ his dead stay, start his own ghost army or at least keep a regular circle of friends around. They all left though, got their shit together and fucked off to heaven or wherever they went. Jaime. His mum. His dad. Curtis. Alisha. Nikki. Simon. Every single one of them. And now Kelly. 

And to think he’d scoffed when Simon had tried to warn him. Everyone you love will die. What a laugh, right? Christ, he’s been such an idiot.

“Nathan, I can’t stay here. You know that, right?” Kelly tried to touch his shoulder, but her hand passed right through it like the shittiest metaphor their time together in his vast immortal life. 

Nathan shivered as the wind off the lake cut through him, but Kelly didn’t seem to notice at all. She should have. Barefoot and dressed in the thin nightgown she’d been wearing when she died, she should have been freezing. But she wasn’t. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his suit jacket and take her home, but he couldn’t. Not now. Not ever again.

“I’m dead, Nathan,” she said, more serious than he could remember seeing her. “I need you to be okay with that. I need you to be okay.” 

So he was her unfinished business, the one thing holding her back from the great beyond. He’d met a few unsorted ghosts over the years. It was like they’d had dementia. They’d been all angry and confused and shit. Half of them didn’t even remember what they’d stuck around for. Nathan had no idea how he was going to live without her, but he couldn’t do that. Not to her. He had to let her go. 

“I’ll be alright,” he lied, dashing the tears from his eyes. “I’m always alright. I’m fucking immortal.” Lucky him. 


End file.
